Purposes of the study are (1) to assess the effect of pravastatin therapy on lipid levels, insulin levels, insulin resistance and glucose control; (2) to delineate the effect of pravastatin on metabolism of ldl and vldl; and (3) to assess the safety & tolerability of pravastatin in type ii non-insulin dependent diabetic patients.